bobobofandomcom-20200214-history
TUYOSI
TUYOSI (TUYOSI, Tsuyoshi) is a character of the manga and anime series, Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo. Background TUYOSHI is the father of Bo-bobo and his four siblings. He is a living black wad of hair, with one large strand of hair sticking up on top of his head, and a human face (all original Hair Kingdom citizens look exactly like him). Personality History TUYOSHI was only seen in a flashback during the first episode and again during the climax of the Hair Kingdom arc. There are two very different scenarios of what kind of a role he played during the Hair Kingdom's last day, 20 years ago: Past |-|Manga=20 years prior, the Hair Kingdom was invaded by the Maruhage Empire, while TUYOSI and Bo-bobo launched escape capsules for the kingdom's chosen citizen. After telling Bo-bobo that it was his turn to escape, TUYOSI prepared to launch the final capsule, as the Hair Hunters arrived outside the building. However, because TUYOSI had no hands, he was unable to press the buttons on the capsule machine. Bo-bobo then stepped out of the capsule and volunteered to launch the capsule in his place. As a Hair-Hunt trooper managed to break in, TUYOSI then asked Bo-bobo if he could take his place in the escape capsule, but was told that his luggage was already too heavy. As they still needed someone to fill the escape capsule, they decided on the trooper instead, which lead to a role-reversal with TUYOSI as the trooper and Bo-bobo as TUYOSI, while the actual trooper was launched to safety. |-|Anime=TUYOSI lived in a small house with his son, Bo-bobo. On a normal day, Bo-bobo returned home from school, while TUYOSI was watching a baseball game on television. However, a group of Hair-Hunt troopers barged into their house later that day, much to their horror. To avoid being shaved by them, TUYOSI claimed that he was actually a black pearl, but quickly admits that he lied and tells them to take Bo-bob instead. As TUYOSI stood by and watched the Hair-Hunt troopers dragged Bo-bobo away, he tearfully cried out that the fate of hair is in his hands. The Hair Kingdom Only moments after the manga scenario, TUYOSI and Bo-bobo were attacked and almost killed by more Hair Hunters, only to be saved by none other than Don Patch. Their relief turns to horror only seconds afterwards, as another of TUYOSI's sons, Bi-bibi, reveals that he was behind the whole Hair Kingdom attack. 20 years later, after Bo-bobo rises up and defeats the Maruhage Empire, he and his rebels immediately return to the old kingdom to settle the score. TUYOSI appears alive and well during the final battle to lend a hand to his youngest son. TUYOSI gets very little respect though; Bo-bobo continually uses his father as a battering weapon, and at one point rips off the hair strand on TUYOSI's head (the strand is revealed to be a secret sword). After the climactic battle is over, TUYOSI disappears, and it is unknown where he went off to (it is presumed that he remains in the liberated Hair Kingdom). Appearances *'Episode appearances': 1, 54 *'Manga appearances': 1, 222-225 Trivia *He can be seen in the video game "Jump Ultimate Stars" as one of Bo-bobo's attacks. *The other scenario in the anime was originally a rejected idea for early Bo-bobo chapters. However, in this version, the Hair Hunters outright killed TUYOSHI. In his grief Bo-bobo ran over to his dying father, and threw his body out a window! *オレの親父だー！！今も生きているかどうか知らないが、死んでもおかしくないほど高齢なのは間違いない。１６歳だ！！ References Category:Recurring characters Category:Non-Humans